The DC Cinematic Universe (FRANCHISE-SWAPPED)
The DC Cinematic Universe is a series of movies and tv shows based on the classic DC Comics Characters. The first film in the series was Batman, the most recent film is Green Lantern: Corps Films Phase 1: Unite The League Batman (2008) - '''The story of a billionaire orphan who goes on a journey of self-discovery and fights a hideous Bat-creature, all while looking high tech while doing it. '''Aquaman (2008) - '''The heir to throne of atlantis, Arthur Curry, is about to be crowned king when the leader of an underwater terrorist organization, Black Manta, attacks. So he has to find the base of the organization before 12 days is up, then you can say bye to atlantis. '''Batman 2 (2010) - '''Bruce Wayne is living the best life he could have hoped for, but that all changes when a clown comes to town. So batman acquires the help of Amanda Waller, and Black Canary to help defeat this laughing menace. '''Wonder Woman (2011) - '''An amazon from a far away primitive island has to make her way in the big city while stopping a gas distributor from poisoning her new friend, steve, as well as the entire city. '''Superman (2011) - '''An alien from the recently destroyed planet of Krypton is found by two old farmers, and he's raised by them, only to find out in his teenage years that he has incredible power. He uses this to save lives in his adulthood. He also keeps up the persona of clark kent, and gets a job at a news station called the daily planet. A business mogul by the name of Lex Luthor sees superman as a threat, and so sends giant robots to attack the city. '''Justice League (2012) - '''Unsatisfied by his failure, Lex invents a mechanical suit that gives him all of the powers of Superman. Amanda Waller sees this as not only a threat to Superman, but to the world too. So she has her two best agents, green arrow and black canary go out and recruit the other 4 members she picked out. Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. Bruce and Clark had already agreed to join beforehand. The 6 get together and now have to stop Lex before it's too late. Jimmy Olsen is killed in this movie. Phase 2: Friends and Foes '''Batman 3 (2013) - '''Bruce's house gets attacked by a mercenary named Deadshot, which kills his butler, Alfred. And from there, it's a quest for revenge. '''Wonder Woman: The Dark Dimension (2013) - '''Diana finds a patch and reality and inspects it, only to find it's a separate reality, with different versions of her friends. '''Superman: The Kryptonian Soldier (2014) - '''During Diana's expedition, an alternate version of Jimmy Olsen with kryptonian powers exits the dark dimension, and once he finds that the version of Jimmy from the main timeline is dead, he thinks Superman killed him, and his only thought is to return the favor. To do this, he lets General Zod out of the phantom zone. '''Wonder Twins (2014) - '''Two twins with superpowers and their cocky pet monkey go on an adventure to save space from a giant starfish. '''Justice League: Day of Brainiac (2015) - '''A group of cultists put together a body for an AI that recently crashed on earth. This AI learns of what the Justice League have been doing, and all of earth history while it's body is being prepared. Once it gets it's body, it immediately kills the cultists and then targets the Justice League. It recruits two heroes who wound up together named Cyborg and Hawkgirl to attack. The Justice League sees only one viable option: Create a new AI to combat Brainiac. And thus Red Tornado is born. Hawkgirl is killed at the end of the movie, and Cyborg becomes a member of the Justice League. '''Green Lantern (2015) - '''A pilot is given a ring by a recently deceased alien. He uses this ring to go into space, where he meets tons of other aliens. He learns about his purpose, and is assigned a mission to stop a rogue green lantern named Sinestro. He is assigned Kilowog as his partner on this mission. This movie is commonly called "the buddy cop movie of the DCCU." Phase 3: The Culmination '''Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) - '''Batman sees that the dark world Jimmy Olsen may be a threat, so he compiles the separate avengers into a team to stop superman, but superman also makes his own team. In this movie, we get introduced to the flash and martian manhunter. '''Booster Gold (2016) - '''Booster Gold is an interdimensional celebrity, but when reality starts messing up, he's the only one who can save it. '''Wonder Twins Vol. 2 (2017) - '''The Twins are back, and this time, they have an entire galactic counsel after them. '''The Flash: Homecoming (2017) - '''Barry Allen is a top of his class high school student, intern at star labs, and fastest man alive. And when a new villain named Captain Cold comes to Star City, he'll have to juggle his second life, his friends, and letting batman deal with it. '''Wonder Woman: Nargock (2017) - '''Diana investigates the Dark World again, but accidentally gets thrusted into another reality, called Nargock, where she has to fight to survive. There, she finds aquaman. This is the most comedic of the three Wonder Woman movies. '''Martian Manhunter (2018) - '''After the events of Dawn of Justice, Martian Manhunter returns home to mars, only to find out it's been completely destroyed by a group called the White Martians, thinking they're somewhere on earth, he sets out on a quest for revenge. '''Justice League: Infinite Crisis (2018) - '''After sitting in the background for years, the villain Darkseid finally puts his plan into motion to kill booster gold and use his essence to create a new universe. For this, all of the members of the Justice League will have to come together to stop him. As well as the wonder twins. '''Green Lantern: Corps (2018) - '''Before the events of infinity crisis, Hal Jordan is being awarded the lantern of the month award. He is assigned to show a new lantern, Jon Stewart, around the core. Show him how to use his power, basically be his tutor. But that all changes when each of the cores declare war on each other, now Jon and Hal have to stop a war. Upcoming Films: '''Shazam (2019) Justice League: Identity Crisis (2019) Television Netflix: Hawkman (3 Seasons) Wild Katt (2 Seasons) B'wanna Beast (2 Seasons) Guy Gardner (2 Seasons) The Protectors (1 Season) Trivia * Arthur Curry and Alfred Pennyworth were originally played by two separate actors * This franchise started a trend of cinematic universes, most notably, the DCCU's current "rival" The Marvel Extended Universe * The franchise has been planned since Batman.